


Love Me Do

by haircutnamedarthur



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Birthday, Christophe Giacometti & Victor Nikiforov Friendship, Christophe Giacometti birthday, Fluff, Gen, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, as with every time I write Chris this is rated T only because I always make him swear lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 18:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17792402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haircutnamedarthur/pseuds/haircutnamedarthur
Summary: Chris has always celebrated his birthday (and by extension Valentine's Day) with his best friend, Viktor.  Now that Viktor and Yuuri are a couple, Chris thinks that his annual birthday tradition with Viktor must be done for.





	Love Me Do

**Author's Note:**

> I love Chris sooo much so I wanted to write something in honor of his birthday! Enjoy~

  
Chris didn’t exactly _like_ being alone on his birthday, but he didn’t mind too much. Maybe. That’s the line he was telling himself, anyway. Usually when people complained about having a birthday on a holiday, they were talking about Christmas. Viktor was like the poster boy for whining about that. No one ever really considered how _lame_ having a Valentine’s Day birthday could be, though. For starters, Christmas was such a family holiday that you were pretty much guaranteed to have people around to celebrate with you. Sure, they weren’t _just_ paying attention to you, but they were _there._ _Valentine’s_ Day, though, if you weren’t in a relationship or didn’t have some conveniently single and ready-to-party friends around, forget about it. Chris sighed and flopped over onto his side on the couch.

Before this year, the whole Valentine’s Day birthday thing hadn’t been _too_ much of a bummer. Actually, it had been pretty damn good, if Chris could say so himself. Viktor would always come around, or they’d meet up together somewhere. Being smack in the middle of the lead up to Worlds, that wasn’t always the easiest thing to accomplish with their training schedules.  No matter how much trouble it caused, though, they would always manage to pull it off somehow. They’d spend the day reveling in their single-ness and drinking way too much champagne. Chris, being a consummate romantic at heart, was always the kind of person who _desperately_ wanted to have a Valentine. Viktor, however, never failed to take his mind off the fact that he didn’t have one with the shenanigans that they’d inevitably get up to. It was hard to feel lonely when you were romping around the city with your best friend on your birthday.

Now that Viktor and Yuuri were an item, however, that tradition was over with.  Chris hadn’t even said anything to Viktor because why _would_ he?  Of course he and Yuuri would have plans.  As they should.  And Chris didn’t want to make them feel bad by bringing his birthday up.  _Valentine’s Day is for couples,_ Chris thought wistfully.  Regardless, he didn’t begrudge Viktor and Yuuri their Valentine’s Day date, whatever it was that they’d be doing, in fact he was over the moon for them.  Viktor was his best friend in the world, and he deserved every ounce of the happiness that Yuuri brought to him.  Anyway, Chris genuinely liked Yuuri a lot.  That didn’t mean that he couldn’t feel kind of lonely though.  Just a little bit.

 _Valentine’s Day is just a holiday that exists so candy companies can make metric fuck tons of money and all that,_ Chris told himself, _so it’s not a big deal,_ but he didn’t _really_ believe it.  He loved the idea of love, so Valentine’s Day actually appealed to him quite a bit no matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise.  Still, whether he regarded Valentine's Day as a corporate free for all or not, that didn't change the fact that he was by himself on his birthday.

Chris, still on his side, flipped through television channels on rapid fire hoping he’d come across something halfway decent to watch. It was all sappy rom coms on what seemed like every single channel. As much as he usually _loved_ those, he wasn’t in the mood to watch one. They appealed to the hopeless romantic in him, but at the moment he felt a little more "hopeless" than "romantic." His phone was just as bad because everything on social media would be equally as corny. And as much as he told himself he didn’t care, he was really starting to suspect that he cared quite a bit. _Fuck._

It wouldn’t have bothered him as much if he just had something to _do._ Thursdays were always his day off from training, and he would usually go to a pole fitness class since he wasn’t at the rink.  He couldn’t even do that today because the studio had cancelled his class.  It was because they were running a special couple’s class for Valentine's instead of the usual one, which added insult to injury. Chris was more than half tempted just to go to the rink anyway and skate but he was feeling kind of unmotivated so he dismissed that thought. For lack of a better idea, Chris convinced his cat to come up on the couch and curl up with him so he could take a nap. Given his mood, it didn’t take too long for him to nod off.

That didn’t mean he got to sleep much, though.  He’d barely been asleep for half an hour when someone started to ring his doorbell _over and over and over_ like an absolute madman.

“What the _fuck,_ ” Chris groaned and sat up, making his cat leap from the couch and stalk away, insulted that her sleep should be so rudely interrupted. She probably blamed Chris for the annoying chime of the doorbell. Chris could have promised her that he had absolutely _nothing_ to do with that. If anything, he was even more ticked off than she was. “ _Coming!_ ” Chris called even though whoever was at the door probably couldn’t hear him. Given that they’d woken him up, Chris didn’t feel like hurrying, so he paused to stretch and pop the stiffness out of his back. “Some people,” he muttered, “Haven’t they ever heard of ringing the bell once and _waiting_ like civilized person? Give it a _rest_.”

Feeling put out and grumpy, especially with his nap cut short, Chris opened the door with more force than he’d intended to. “ _What?_ ”

“Happy Birthday, Chris!”

“And happy Valentine’s Day, too!”

“Vitya?  Yuuri?!” Chris blinked at the two men standing on his front step _in Switzerland._ Viktor was beaming, holding a bunch of colorful birthday balloons tethered with bright ribbons, and Yuuri stood next to him with a heart shaped box of chocolates, a bottle of rosé, and a present clasped in his arms.

“What are you two _doing_ HERE?” Chris asked, feeling very much like he’d somehow missed some important detail. 

“Well that’s some welcome after we flew here all the way from _Russia_ to celebrate your birthday and Valentine’s Day with you,” Viktor huffed, pretending to pout. Chris knew Viktor well enough to tell he was faking. More than anything he looked pleased by Chris' surprised reaction.

 “That’s exactly what I mean!  It’s _Valentine’s Day_!” Chris exclaimed, tone of voice suggesting that Viktor was ignoring the obvious.  He gestured at Viktor and Yuuri like he thought it would explain his thoughts.

“And…?” Viktor asked, sounding like he thought Chris was the one who was missing the point.

“Aaaaaaaand why are you here on my doorstep instead of doing, like, God, I don’t know, couple things?”  Chris was incredulous. 

“Well, I’m here _with Yuuri_ so that does make this a couple thing, no?”  Viktor shrugged.  Chris didn’t reply, still trying to figure out what exactly was going on.  Viktor sighed and clapped Chris on the shoulder with the hand that wasn’t holding more than a dozen balloons.  “Chris, of _course_ we want to celebrate your birthday with you.  You and I _always_ celebrate your birthday together.  Just because Yuuri and I are a couple now that doesn’t mean that has to change.”

“But it’s not just my birthday!  It’s _Valentine’s Day_!”  Chris exclaimed for what felt like the tenth time. 

“Chris, there’s more than one type of love in the world.  Valentine’s doesn’t just have to be _just_ about the romantic kind, you know,” Yuuri said, rebalancing the load of goodies he had balanced in his arms so nothing was in danger of tumbling from his grasp.

“And you’ve been my best friend pretty much forever at this point.  Of course I love you,” Viktor grinned.  “So stop being a moron.”

“I know I haven’t known you for nearly as long as Viktor has, but you’re already a really special person to me,” Yuuri blushed a little. 

“You _guys_!” Chris said, tears brimming in his eyes and starting to roll down his face.  He was surprised and happy to the point of being overwhelmed.  Who else could be so lucky that they had friends who would fly to a different _country_ just for a birthday celebration?  He could chalk that to how freaking extra Viktor was, but still.  That was part of what made him so wonderful, and bless Yuuri for going along with it.  “I love you both.” 

He pulled both of them into a hug and gave each of them a peck on the cheek.  _I should have known better than to think they’d forget about me.  I have such fantastic friends._

“We love you, too, Chris, but can you let us inside now?  It’s awfully cold out here on your front step,” Viktor laughed, returning the hug while he did his best to wrangle the birthday balloons and stop them from flying away.

“Oh _shit_ , yeah, come in, come in.  Would either of you like some tea?  Or do you think it’s too early to get started on that rosé?”  Chris winked.  _What do you know, my birthday is shaping up to be pretty excellent already, isn't it?_

 

**Author's Note:**

> I just love Chris! He's totally one of my favorites and I reallyyyyyy like to write him. I'm glad that I had time to write this fic to celebrate his birthday! I hope that you enjoyed reading it! If you did, you may want to check out my currently ongoing YOI fic "Original Finish Plastic," which features quite a bit of Chris!
> 
> Please let me know what you think of it! Constructive criticism is welcome~
> 
> Also, come find me on twitter @pennylanewrites !
> 
> I hope that you all had a lovely Valentine's Day <3 much love and thanks for reading!


End file.
